


Daisies

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e04 The Apprentice, F/M, First Dates, Season/Series 04, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal picks up Emma for their second first date.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> mariequitecontraire prompted: Gerbera daisy! (Cheerfulness)
> 
> Canon divergence of 3B going forward. :)

Neal stood in the Game of Thorns, looking over all of his options. Roses were too expected and Emma had always classified them as a waste of money. Sunflowers would’ve been nice, but Moe didn’t seem to have any of those. Neal could feel his “step-grandfather” burning a hole in the side of his head. He hadn’t seen Moe since the wedding and ever since, it was clear that he still didn’t trust Rumple and by extension, Neal as well.

 

Neal didn’t care about that. He wouldn’t have even gone to the flower shop, but it was the only one in the tiny town and it wasn’t as if he could go over the town line with the giant ice wall that now stood in the way. He was honestly surprised that Emma had agreed to a date with all that was going on with Elsa and the Snow Queen, but he wasn’t about to second guess her choice. They were being given a second chance, a fresh start.

 

Finally, he came across some colorful daisies, according to the tag they were gerberas. There were quite a few arrangements, but Neal spotted one with yellow and red flowers only. Those were her favorite colors.

 

Neal was so nervous, he ignored the looks from Moe as he purchased the flowers and didn’t stop to chat with anyone on the way to the loft. He knocked on the door and when it opened, Emma was on the other side looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a black dress that showed off her curves and her curls fell down at her shoulders. He thought back to their first “date”. She had worn that gingham dress and the jean jacket, along with the glasses that she no longer seemed to need.

 

“Wow,” he breathed. “You look...you look beautiful.”

“You don’t clean up so bad yourself.”

Neal smiled, extending the flowers to her. “For you.”

“They’re beautiful.” Emma accepted them, a huge smile on her own face. “We should go, before David gives you his overprotective dad speech.”

 

It was only then that Neal noticed the tiny crowd behind Emma. Elsa and Snow were beaming from ear to ear, Baby Benjamin in the latter’s arms. David had his arms folded over his chest, but it was also clear that he was trying to hide a smile. He had made it quite clear that he approved of his daughter’s choice, when it came down to Neal vs. Killian.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” David teased.

“I can take care of myself,” Emma said, chuckling. “Let’s go Neal.”

 

Neal didn’t miss that Snow snapped a picture with her polaroid camera before they left, which made Emma’s cheeks tint pink. She linked her arm through Neal’s.

 

“Sorry about them.”

“They’re parents, it’s what they do. Besides, you have to admit you sort of love it.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but was also smiling. “Who would’ve ever thought we’d have families?”

“Who would’ve ever thought we’d get a second chance?”

Emma pecked his cheek. “I’m just glad we have it. So, what's the plan...breaking into another carnival?"

Neal laughed. "Figured we'd try something a bit less illegal. Dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
